


Tempo Presente (Present Tense)

by Acher_nar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Inner Dialogue, M/M, also yugi is a cutiepie, alternative ending, and because nobody else would, and i am a cruel author, and seto kaiba is always right, as in atem is his memories made flesh or something, but it DOES make sense i promise, cause the gods play evil jokes like that, i mean this whole fic happens inside the puzzle so it's actually an inner inner dialogue, monarchshipping because i can, this ship is almost as twisted as this story, what if, yami gets his memories back as atem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acher_nar/pseuds/Acher_nar
Summary: They promised. To give up his memories was the price he had to pay to defeat Bakura the first time. To have them back was the reward he expected from defeating the Thief King a second. But the gods had something else in mind when they returned his memories to Yami. And Yami hated their plan with all himself.





	Tempo Presente (Present Tense)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa ficci HA un senso. Credetemi.  
> Se leggerete il bignamino a fine fic vi sarà anche più facile trovarlo. Se dovesse comunque risultare difficile da comprendere *ma no, sono sicura che ce la farete* mandatemi un messaggino. E che Monarch sia! Mwhahaha

Forse Seto Kaiba aveva ragione.

Forse la magia esiste. Ed essa è complessa e imprevedibile. Priva di logica, ma non di un bizzarro quanto sadico senso dell’umorismo. Kaiba aveva ragione a ignorarla, a eludere il confronto. È tutto così semplice quando non si deve affrontare il problema. Peccato non si potesse dire lo stesso per loro.

Loro. Non lui. Non Yami. Non più.

Yami e Atem. Loro due adesso.

E mentre Seto Kaiba avrebbe continuato a ignorare l’esistenza del problema, forte della sua tracotante saggezza, ora, per colpa di una magia dispettosa, di uno scherzo degli dei o forse di entrambi, il vecchio inquilino del Puzzle si era ritrovato a dividere la propria dimora con un’altra persona. Se stesso. Quasi.

Creativo il modo in cui gli erano stati restituiti i propri ricordi. Scomodare così l’anima del faraone Atem… la parte di anima che non era Yami, beninteso, dunque qualcosa compreso fra il Ka e il Ren e forse altre parti di quell’anima che gli egizi, nella loro cultura troppo distante da Yami perché lui potesse rivendicarne appartenenza, credevano fosse divisa in sette. E così come ignorava, un po’ per scelta un po’ per costrizione, la parte di anima che lui avrebbe dovuto rappresentare, lo spirito del Puzzle — spirito e basta ora che sapeva che non sarebbe mai più tornato completo— imparava a piccoli passi le sottili differenze fra lui e il suo nuovo altro se stesso. Fra lui e un Atem che, insieme a Yugi, erano i tre pezzi di un puzzle, il Faraone Senza Nome, che gli dei si divertivano a scomporre e ricomporre a casaccio da troppi anni ormai.

Tutto era cominciato la notte dopo il Gioco delle Tenebre Finale, quando aveva finalmente ritrovato il proprio nome e sconfitto la nemesi che lo tormentava da tre millenni. Quella notte, Yami aveva cominciato a realizzare che qualcosa non stava andando come avrebbe dovuto.  
I suoi ricordi non tornavano.

Quel nome che tanto aveva rincorso gli sfuggiva già, scivolava via dalla sua memoria e, ridotto in polvere, veniva trascinato lontano dal vento di una maledizione forse troppo vecchia per poter essere sciolta. E mentre tentava di mascherare il terrore e Yugi gli sorrideva un’ultima volta, sussurrando il vero nome dello spirito prima di addormentarsi, Yami aveva avvertito qualcosa farsi strada tra i cunicoli della propria anima.  
Per tre millenni un nome che neppure ricordava era stata la sua unica arma, e adesso era inutilizzabile. Provò a ripetere le due sillabe del nome del faraone ancora e ancora mentre si avvicinava alla presenza, ma ogni volta le lettere si confondevano fra loro, vittime di un’oscura afasia. Come si sarebbe difeso?

E poi eccole tornare a galla nel momento in cui si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi la stele. Eccolo lì, il Faraone Senza Nome. Atem. Lui era Atem.  
Ma Yami? Non appena l’immagine della stele spariva dalla sua mente e Yami provava ad associare quel nome a se stesso, eccolo di nuovo a sfuggirgli. Le sillabe si nascondevano e Yami, furioso e frustrato, sentiva l’ira scorrergli vendicativa nelle vene come ai tempi dei giochi delle tenebre.

Come poteva essere? Quale altro nome avrebbe mai potuto avere? Il Faraone Senza Nome era Atem. E Yami era il Faraone Senza Nome. Perché Yami non poteva essere Atem? Come si sarebbe difeso ora? Perché non ricordava e perché continuava a dimenticare?  
Il Puzzle era buio intorno a lui, ma Yami aveva imparato a fare del buio il proprio alleato, a differenza del nuovo intruso, che si muoveva con esitazione tra quei corridoi illogici a lui sconosciuti, con passo rapido e fin troppo simile a quello dello spirito.

E Yami lo riconobbe all’istante.

Sarebbe stato ironico non farlo.

«Cosa ci fai qui?».

E l’intruso si girò, puntando i suoi occhi viola contro quelli rossi di Yami, le pupille che si allargavano impercettibilmente.

Il volto di Atem era impassibile. Anni di politica lo avevano addestrato a non rivelare la minima emozione. Anni che Yami non riusciva a ricordare. Ma Atem sì. Quell’Atem, quell’insulto che si trovava ora lì, di fronte a lui, ne era in grado. E Yami lo odiò.

Serrò i pugni.

«Chi sei tu?» chiese di rimando Atem.

«Sono te» rispose. E poi, come per fare una prova «Sono A… sono A-» e quel nome, di nuovo, non voleva saperne di uscire dalla sua bocca. Le sillabe andavano e venivano a seconda della persone a cui provava a collegarle, come per magia. Il Faraone Senza Nome era Atem. La persona che gli stava di fronte era Atem. Yami era A-. Yami era…. Yami non era Atem. Gli dei non gli permettevano più neanche di esistere. Era davvero tale la portata della maledizione che si era inflitto il giorno in cui aveva distrutto il Puzzle e annientato il Re dei Ladri per la prima volta?

«Chi sei tu?» chiese ancora Atem, impassibile e regale.

Yami sentì di nuovo di odiarlo, perché Atem rappresentava tutto ciò che Yami era stato e non sarebbe mai potuto essere. Tutto quello che non avrebbe mai conosciuto.

«Sono te».

«Questa è blasfemia». Ma il tono del faraone era debole. Gli occhi di Yami erano rossi, non viola, l’incarnato tutt’altro che bronzeo, ma il suo viso, il portamento, l’aspetto… Atem non aveva bisogno di essere convinto da Yami per credere di avere di fronte se stesso. In qualche modo.  
E troppo orgogliosi e sensibili per fare la seconda mossa, rimasero a fissarsi a lungo, immobili.

Atem non voleva, non poteva ammettere le proprie debolezze: non aveva idea di dove si trovasse, del perché, del motivo per cui sentiva di conoscere la persona che continuava a fissarlo quando era certo di non averla mai vista. E tutto ciò lo faceva sentire fragile: non aveva un piano, tutto gli sembrava così imprevedibile e, anche se poteva fidarsi di Yami, non voleva chiedere il suo aiuto.

Yami tentava ancora di lasciar fluire via la rabbia. Atem era impaurito e a disagio. Doveva essere una vittima degli dei tanto quanto lui, eppure nel suo essere il passato che Yami aveva tanto desiderato conoscere, Atem era un vero e proprio monumento all’invidia. Sapeva di potersi fidare di lui e proprio per questo lo odiava di più, perché gli dei lo costringevano a scendere a patti con se stesso, a rimanere da solo per l’ennesima volta, diviso, nel senso più puro del termine.

Lo spirito del Puzzle fu il primo ad andarsene. Si voltò in silenzio, le mani stese sui fianchi perché non si stringessero di nuovo minacciose. Cominciò ad allontanarsi, scendendo rampe di scale e aprendo porte, lasciando Atem da solo, nel buio senza fine del mondo che lo circondava.  
Erano ormai passate diverse ore quando Yami sentì dei passi avvicinarsi. Era seduto in terra, una gamba rannicchiata contro il petto e l’altra distesa sul pavimento, la mano che disegnava distrattamente dei cerchi nella polvere. Rimase in silenzio mentre la porta di fronte a lui si apriva. Lasciò che Atem si facesse strada verso di lui, il volto impassibile eppure scosso. Per paura? Del buio forse? E se Atem aveva paura del buio, magari era perché l’aveva avuta anche il Faraone Senza Nome? Poteva aggiungere questa minuscola informazione al vago ritratto del figlio di Aknamkanon? Yami mascherò la sua soddisfazione voltandosi del tutto verso Atem, che nel frattempo si era inginocchiato al suo fianco. Non aveva gioielli, né mantello. Era scalzo.

«Come puoi essere me?» sussurrò «Io sono l’anima del Faraone Senza Nome. Come poteva Atem avere due anime?».

Le labbra di Yami si arcuarono impercettibilmente.

«Sei Atem, giusto?» chiese.

L’altro annuì.

«Allora, io sono la parte ‘senza nome’ della nostra anima».

________________________________________

«Come l’hai capito, aibou?».

Yugi strinse le spalle sorridendo. Cercava di non fissare apertamente Atem, ma Yami lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere quanto fosse incuriosito dalla sua presenza.

Atem osservava la scena in silenzio mentre i due parlavano e Yami tentava di spiegare alla persona che continuava a chiamare aibou quello che era successo. Il nuovo spirito non aveva idea di come fosse in grado di capire quella lingua: non assomigliava a nulla che avesse sentito o conosciuto quando era ancora in vita. E aibou… il ragazzo era così simile a Yami, l’unica differenza era che lui era vivo. A quanto pare almeno una selle sette parti dell’anima del faraone aveva trovato la sua strada nel ciclo delle rinascite.

Scherzando su come il proprio Puzzle stesse diventando affollato, Yugi si rivolse finalmente ad Atem.

«Piacere, io sono Yugi, la persona che ha ricomposto il Puzzle del millennio. Posso chiamarti Atem?»

Yugi? Atem annuì, non certo di come comportarsi in una cultura a lui così estranea. «Perché lui ti chiama aibou allora?».

«Perché siamo partner» rispose secco Yami. Non gli piaceva il suono della parola aibou sulla bocca di Atem e, anche se sapeva che il faraone non avrebbe fatto mai nulla di male a Yugi, voleva che la situazione si risolvesse il più in fretta possibile. Yami e Atem potevano gestire l’imprevisto da soli. In fondo erano la stessa persona.

Vero?  
________________________________________

Yugi era stato comprensivo come sempre. Si fidava ciecamente di Yami, un sentimento assolutamente reciproco, e non aveva preteso nulla di più delle spiegazioni che lui e Atem avevano potuto fornirgli. Al viaggio in Egitto e al duello cerimoniale mancavano ancora almeno un paio di mesi per via della scuola: Yami e il nuovo spirito del Puzzle avrebbero fatto meglio a imparare a convivere.

Due mesi erano nulla in confronto ai tremila anni trascorsi nel Puzzle, eppure l’essere in compagnia di qualcuno rendeva la permanenza diversa. Non era come condividere l’anima con Yugi: Atem non poteva andare da nessuna parte perché, esattamente come Yami, aveva dei forti scrupoli a possedere il corpo di Yugi. E a ogni modo, Yami non avrebbe mai permesso che succedesse.

Non si poteva negare che gli dei avessero rispettato la parola data. I ricordi e la “storia” del faraone erano effettivamente stati restituiti a Yami, anche se non nella forma che si era aspettato. Magari, però, valeva la pena sfruttare il tempo a loro disposizione: erano infinite le domande che Yami avrebbe voluto fare ad Atem e ne leggeva altrettante negli occhi di lui. E poi, come potevano essere uguali e allo stesso tempo separati? Dove cominciavano le differenze fra di loro?

Atem era inginocchiato di fronte a lui e Yami si sforzava di trovarle. Forse erano stati simili, un tempo, quando erano la stessa persona, ma poi erano stati divisi. Dove aveva passato gli ultimi tre millenni Atem?

Yami era rimasto nel Puzzle. Da solo. Nel buio. Per tremila anni. Questo aveva fatto di lui una persona diversa da Atem: nessuna esperienza potrebbe mai essere paragonata a una simile tortura e Yami si sentiva profondamente invidioso e ancora una volta colmo d’odio. Perché proprio a lui era toccata la prigionia? Cosa aveva fatto di male? Perché era toccato a lui mettere in pericolo la propria vita, quella di Yugi, combattere… Cosa aveva fatto Atem nel frattempo? Dov’era stato? Si era riposato da qualche parte nei Campi Laru beandosi fra i suoi ricordi? Suoi, di Yami. Perché Yami era A… Lui era A-

Era-

A-

A…

Deglutì, le mani strette a pugno, il nome che si faceva di nuovo beffe di lui. Poi, si accorse che Atem tremava.

«Hai freddo?» mormorò.

Il faraone scosse la testa.

«Perché siamo qui?».

«Speravo lo sapessi tu» rispose Yami assaporando il gusto della scortesia. Era ovvio che Atem fosse ignaro almeno quanto lui. «Dov’eri prima?».

«Nello stesso luogo dove ti trovavi tu, no?».

Logico.

Se erano entrambi l’anima del Faraone Senza Nome, sembrava ovvio ad Atem che lui e Yami avessero trascorso gli ultimi tremila anni nello stesso luogo. Si era già dimenticato dell’incontro con Yugi e del dettaglio del Puzzle? O lo diceva per replicare alla scortesia dello spirito?

«No. Dove ero io ci sono rimasto da solo».

Atem non rispose. Sentiva la tensione fendere l’atmosfera. Gli era difficile mediare fra le proprie fragilità, causate dalla nuova situazione, e il suo dovere di mostrarsi imperturbabile.

«Qui?».

Yami annuì.

«Il Puzzle…» mormorò Atem. Alla menzione dell’oggetto parve adombrarsi. Si alzò facendo leva sulle mani e si avviò verso la porta.

«Dove vai?».

«Mi pare chiaro che tu non gradisca la mia presenza. Non ho architettato io questo scherzo: gli dei si divertono spesso a contemplare le sventure dei mortali. Perfino di coloro che sono simili alle divinità stesse. Eppure sono convinto che questa situazione abbia un senso, va solo cercato a fondo, insieme.  
«Posso aiutarti, così come tu puoi aiutare me, ma se tu non desideri il mio aiuto rispetterò la tua decisione. Aspetterò da qualche parte fino a questo viaggio nella terra di Kemet, e poi tornerò dove gli dei vorranno che io ritorni».

Abbassò la maniglia della porta, il volto era sereno ma la sua mano tremava. Yami assottigliò lo sguardo. Atem uscì.

Lo spirito lo seguì poco dopo, curioso di sapere dove Atem si stesse dirigendo nel suo Puzzle e dopo averlo visto vagare per qualche minuto come alla ricerca di qualcosa, osservò l’anima del faraone accasciarsi di fronte a una porta, sospirando. Il faraone si era portato le ginocchia al petto e continuava a passarsi le mani sopra le braccia nude, come se avesse freddo. Ma nel Puzzle non faceva freddo, non più da quando Yugi lo aveva ricomposto.

Atem non aveva freddo: Yami conosceva quella sensazione. Ci era passato anche lui. Ci passava ancora, di tanto in tanto.

Era inevitabile che condividessero anche quello, vero?

Le Ombre.

Mordendosi il labbro per colpa di emozioni che non riusciva a reprimere, Yami uscì lentamente allo scoperto. Atem scattò sull’attenti, la testa ritta e gli occhi fissi in quelli di Yami, ma lo spirito alzò le mani in segno di pace.

«Cosa vuoi-».

«Niente, ho cambiato idea. Volevo stare un po’ con te… Conoscerci, magari?» ironizzò Yami. In fondo avrebbero già dovuto conoscersi.  
Atem sorrise appena.

Allo spirito non sfuggì il fatto che ora le sue mani non tremavano più.  
________________________________________

Atem non era perfetto.

Yami non era perfetto, quindi era inevitabile che nemmeno Atem lo fosse, ma Atem rappresentava tutto ciò che Yami aveva sempre desiderato, e scoprire che non era infallibile ebbe su di lui un ascendente inaspettato. Ad esempio, scoprire che Atem era terrorizzato dal Puzzle non diede a Yami la soddisfazione che si aspettava di provare.

Il Puzzle non era un luogo ospitale, men che mai con i nuovi arrivati, e anche se l’aspetto delle stanze non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello di qualche secolo prima, Yami non poteva negare che quelle camere avessero un non so che di lugubre e spaventoso.  
Forse quella di Atem non era esattamente paura del buio, ma di quel luogo e delle Ombre che ancora si annidavano dietro le porte. Scoprire che il faraone, proprio come lui, ne era terrorizzato ma troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo, aveva strappato un sorriso allo spirito.

Yami non era perfetto. Era irascibile, scontroso, imprudente, introverso, scostante, orgoglioso, indipendente, testardo. Molto testardo. Atem non era perfetto, ma manifestava la sua imperfezione in un altro modo: la nascondeva fino all’ultimo, dietro a silenzi, sguardi di ghiaccio e citazioni che Yami non capiva e poi, quando non ne poteva più, si lasciava andare, tutto in una volta, per pochi minuti, prima di tornare a indossare la sua maschera.

Yami era spontaneo… a volte… ogni tanto… magari con Yugi.

Atem no. Mai.

Atem era al contempo una sfida e una missione, eppure quel giorno, quando Yami sentì dei singhiozzi soffocati perdersi nell’ombra, non registrò come una vittoria l’aver dimostrato che l’anima del faraone aveva emozioni, ma, proprio come avrebbe fatto con Yugi, si inginocchiò accanto a lui, stringendolo a sé.

«Va tutto bene» mormorò.

Ma Atem non era Yugi. Yugi aveva il viso di chi aveva bisogno di essere protetto e il cuore di chi invece sa proteggere. Atem era il contrario. Fiero, imperturbabile, silenzioso e altero era in realtà fragile come folgorite e Yami sentiva crescere in sé il bisogno di proteggerlo perché capiva, sapeva cosa voleva dire indossare una maschera e sapeva cosa voleva dire sentirsi incompleto.

Nella sua furia di volersi ricongiungere con i propri ricordi, Yami non si era mai soffermato a pensare a quanto questi potessero essere dolorosi. Atem gli aveva confessato di non riuscire a spiegarsi come Yami potesse desiderare di vivere il passato del faraone, quello che Atem aveva visto con i propri occhi: le guerre, la morte, i tradimenti, il sangue, il buio… Proprio come il ricordo delle Ombre Yami, la memoria della sua vita passata perseguitava l’anima del faraone ogni giorno.

Atem si lasciava andare un poco per volta, traendo beneficio dalla presenza di Yami che, inaspettatamente paziente, non pretese più che gli venisse raccontata per filo e per segno tutta la storia del faraone, ma anzi si ritrovò disposto a condividere i propri di ricordi, dei quali era sempre stato geloso. Erano suoi, suoi e basta, li aveva costruiti lui partendo da zero e non li avrebbe mai divisi con nessun altro se non con Yugi. Eppure con Atem sembrava diverso. Forse il faraone aveva ragione, forse gli dei avevano davvero avuto un piano in mente nell’architettare quello che Yami definiva ancora scherzo.  
________________________________________

«E poi lo ha spinto nella piscina. Lui dice che è semplicemente inciampato, ma non ci ha creduto nessuno.

«Jono rideva così tanto… non era proprio possibile che fosse successo per sbaglio: era uno scherzo e basta. Yugi era furioso» continuò a raccontare Yami.

Atem rideva piano, immaginandosi la scena.

«Non riesco a immaginarmi Yugi furioso».

Yami annuì.

«Fa decisamente paura, infatti. Non accade spesso, ma quando accade…».

«Meglio essere da un’altra parte, hm?».

«Già» concluse lo spirito con un sorriso.

Atem restò in silenzio, si portò le ginocchia al petto e vi poggiò il mento contro.

Da qualche giorno sembrava aver abbandonato la compostezza che lo contraddistingueva. Yami si chiedeva se quell’atteggiamento, finalmente meno “regale”’, fosse lo stesso che il Faraone Senza Nome aveva avuto intorno ai propri cari. In fondo Atem era il suo specchio, no?  
Yami invece… di chi era lo specchio lui? Aveva creduto di essere quello di Yugi, poi del faraone… si era sempre sbagliato. Possibile che adesso fosse una persona a sé, indipendente? Senza neppure avere un nome? In fondo cosa rende una persona una persona? Ricordi, esperienze, sogni…

«-di quando Mana ha fatto cadere Seth nel Nilo».

Perso nei suoi pensieri, Yami non si era neanche accorto che Atem aveva cominciato a parlare: stava ricordando, e se un tempo Yami avrebbe ucciso pur di conoscere queste storie, adesso si accorgeva di provare sempre meno ansia. Avere Atem lì e basta era rassicurante: i ricordi erano lì, nessuno li avrebbe portati via finché c’era Atem. Non c’era fretta. E poi ora, più che le storie in sé, era il fatto che fosse Atem a raccontarle che le rendeva interessanti. Amava il suono della voce di Atem. Era diversa dalla sua: più profonda, più antica… le sillabe della lingua giapponese scorrevano dalle sue labbra senza la minima traccia di accento, eppure Yami non poteva fare a meno di rendersi conto che quella non era la lingua che il Faraone Senza Nome aveva imparato da bambino.

I suoni erano stranieri sulla bocca di Atem, distanti.

«Ero troppo piccolo per ricordare che cerimonia fosse, ma a un certo punto Seth stava facendo delle abluzioni e Mana avrebbe dovuto far levitare la bacinella, per impressionare la folla o qualcosa del genere. Le avevo detto di togliersi i sandali perché sarebbe scivolata sul limo ma come al solito non mi ha dato retta. Diceva che erano nuovi, le piacevano troppo» Atem scosse la testa sorridendo. Con quello sguardo nostalgico sembrava quasi un nonno che raccontasse della propria gioventù. «Ha fatto un passo, uno solo, e poi è subito scivolata. Si è aggrappata alla prima cosa che aveva a tiro, così ha strattonato la pelle di leopardo di Seth, che gli stava vicino. E Seth ha tirato dall’altra parte, insomma: Mana lo stava praticamente spogliando davanti a mezzo Egitto, e tira e tira ha perso l’equilibrio anche lui e sono finiti entrambi in acqua».

Yami ridacchiava. Atem aveva un modo tutto suo di raccontare. Così composto, così… antico.

«Seto, cioè, Seth, era arrabbiato?».

«Seth non conosceva il significato della parola emozioni, ma dall’alto della sua imperturbabilità l’ho chiaramente visto inarcare almeno un sopracciglio. Per cui sì, direi che era furioso anche lui. Mana si è tenuta a debita distanza per il resto della giornata».

Adesso anche Atem rideva piano, e Yami fu invaso da un senso di tenerezza. L’anima del faraone era davvero morta. Non era come Yami, non aveva avuto un’altra missione, uno scopo ulteriore: il volto di Atem irradiava serenità e compostezza perché aveva svolto tutti i compiti che gli erano stati assegnati. I suoi occhi non brillavano se non di emozioni scomparse, non c’era più nulla da provare. Non aveva più sogni né speranze.

Era triste: quante cose si era perso morendo così giovane-

«Ho sempre avuto speranza» mormorò Atem.

Yami alzò il capo di scatto.

«Scusami, non volevo invadere i tuoi pensieri ma-».

«Che speranza?».

Settimane fa, un tempo che sembrava ora impossibilmente lontano, Yami si sarebbe adirato per quell’intromissione nella sua mente, permessa solo a Yugi. Ma ora non più. Atem era la sua mente, era lui, anche se non lo era davvero. La necessità di mantenere dei segreti non gli era mai sembrata più ridicola.

«Tu» sorrise lui. «Sono morto senza mai sapere se l’incantesimo avesse funzionato, sono sempre stato tormentato dal dubbio di essere morto invano, abbandonando il mio regno, scappando via come un codardo».

«Tu non sei un codardo, sei morto per loro».

Atem sorrise.

«Lo dici perché lo sai: hai vissuto il futuro. Cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri? Solo la Corte Sacra sapeva del Puzzle. Sono sparito all’improvviso, abbandonando l’Egitto alla guerra. Se tu non avessi saputo dell’incantesimo, non avresti creduto che il tuo re, troppo giovane per regnare, fosse scappato via tradendo gli dei o si fosse addirittura tolto la vita, terrorizzato?

«Morire» continuò Atem «è stato il mio ultimo azzardo, il più grande di tutti, e non ho mai saputo che esito avesse avuto».

«Tremila anni di limbo…» mormorò l’altro spirito.

Atem annuì.

«Non sei l’unico ad aver aspettato, Yami».

«E… ti ho deluso? Insomma…».

L’anima del faraone scosse il capo.

«Sei meglio di ogni cosa per cui abbia pregato».  
________________________________________

Succedeva ancora, di tanto in tanto. Anche se passavano la maggior parte del tempo insieme, accadeva che Atem si ritrovasse a camminare per i corridoi del Puzzle da solo, e allora succedeva di nuovo.

Il processo di sradicare parti dell’anima del faraone dal proprio corpo prima del tempo e rinchiuderle nel Puzzle non era stato semplice. Nulla che sia contro natura lo è. E non era stato indolore. Atem non ricordava nulla di ciò che era avvenuto dopo la propria morte, fatta eccezione per le settimane trascorse con Yami, ma ricordava ciascuno degli attimi che l’avevano preceduta. Erano scolpiti indelebili nella sua memoria e i battiti feroci di un cuore che a quanto pare aveva ancora si ostinavano a confermarlo.

Si portò una mano al petto, tremante. Era tutto inutile.

Era il Puzzle, quella… quella camera di tortura.

Le Ombre.

Poteva ancora sentire le proprie grida strazianti mentre Isis e Mana recitavano le formule.

Il buio, il gelo, il guardare ma non vedere, Le Ombre che si avvicinavano sussurrando fra loro, le pareti che gli crollavano addosso, il sangue che batteva, che usciva, lo stillicidio della vita che abbandonava a poco a poco un corpo vivo, scorticata via come la pelle di prigionieri fustigati. Il Puzzle era tutto questo, lo ricordava, lo era. Il Puzzle era morte. Nasceva dalla morte, dava la morte, custodiva la morte.

Atem si accasciò in terra, stringendosi a se stesso per accumulare calore e contrastare un gelo che in realtà non c’era. Si sentiva debole, si odiava per essere debole, ma poteva solo aspettare, mentre la sua bocca sussurrava le sillabe di un nome ormai fin troppo familiare.  
Aveva più senso vergognarsi a questo punto? Eppure il tempo sembrava non passare mai e, terrorizzato, Atem si chiese ancora come avesse fatto Yami a trascorrere tre millenni da solo all’interno di quella prigione che lo spirito del faraone non riusciva a sopportare neanche per pochi minuti.

Yami.

Yami che probabilmente era con Yugi in questo momento. Atem aveva visto quel ragazzo solo poche volte, ma gli erano state sufficienti perché sentisse qualcosa riaffiorare nella sua memoria, un sentimento possessivo ed egoista che si rifiutò di respingere, per quanto stupido. Aveva senso essere geloso di Yugi? Per Yami? Yami era come Atem, era morto, e Yugi era vivo. Yami e Atem erano il Faraone Senza Nome, Yugi era Yugi. Il ragazzo non poteva competere con Atem, eppure Atem si aggrappò alla propria gelosia, le contemplò e la carezzò con la mente perché era qualcosa da fare e gli permetteva di ignorare le urla che riecheggiavano nei suoi ricordi, l’ombra degli spiriti che danzavano macabri fra gli usci delle porte, sotto le rampe delle scale e la sensazione della vita che, lentamente, scivolava di nuovo via dalle sue mani.

Era ancora geloso quando sentì i passi di Yami riecheggiare per i corridoi del Puzzle, ancora geloso quando si sentì chiamare, egoista quando non rispose e piccolo, infinitamente piccolo, quando la presenza di Yami svanì all’improvviso e lui si ritrovò ad artigliarsi le ginocchia cercando di ingoiare i singhiozzi. Forse Yami aveva deciso che Atem voleva essere lasciato in pace, forse non voleva intromettersi, forse Yugi-

«Shh, no sono qui» sussurrò lo spirito. Atem si pietrificò. Com’era possibile che non avesse avvertito la sua presenza?

«Sono Le Ombre» rispose Yami accovacciandosi in terra vicino a lui. «Quando sentono debolezza, si infiltrano nella tua mente e ti impediscono di vedere ogni altra cosa.

«Il Puzzle è ancora pericoloso».

Atem annuì senza parlare. Più cose sapeva del Puzzle più si meravigliava di quanto Yami dovesse essere forte per non essere impazzito, prigioniero tra quelle mura.

«È stato lui… cioè, il Puzzle?» chiese cauto Yami, ma Atem scosse la testa, sollevando finalmente il capo per rispondere.

«Non tutti i suoi ricordi sono piacevoli».

Suoi.

Dell’altro Atem: del Faraone Senza Nome. 

________________________________________

Era stata una conseguenza naturale.

Era così che Yami pensò di interpretarlo. Perché quando si manifestò sembrò all’improvviso così… ovvio. Naturale, nulla per cui valga la pena sorprendersi. E non dopo una vita all’insegna del sovrannaturale.

Il nonno di Yugi era tornato quella mattina con in mano una busta di carta pesante più di un lingotto di piombo. Dentro c’erano dei biglietti aerei. Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di chiedere per dove. Lo sapevano già.

Yugi aveva sorriso, quel suo sorriso triste e bellissimo, sincero come mai Yami avrebbe potuto sperare di essere, lui che era una creatura di continue contraddizioni. Yugi aveva sorriso e, con la stessa sincerità con cui aveva detto di essere contento perché il faraone e Yami avrebbero finalmente potuto riposare, aveva lasciato che una lacrima scorresse giù dal suo viso. L’aveva asciugata col dorso della mano, sempre sorridendo, si era scusato e aveva chiesto un minuto per stare da solo.

Furono le due ore più silenziose della sua “vita”.

Yami aveva paura. Anzi, era terrorizzato.

Cosa sarebbe successo adesso? Come sarebbe dovuto morire? Anubis avrebbe pesato la sua anima e Ammut divorato il suo cuore? Aveva un cuore da far divorare?

Si strinse una mano al petto, artigliando il lembo di stoffa della maglietta. Yami era già morto, teoricamente solo i vivi dovrebbero temere la morte, eppure non voleva morire, voleva aggrapparsi a ciò che aveva e conosceva. Odiava, odiava il cambiamento: il cambiamento portava sempre rovina. La morte di suo padre aveva portato il Faraone Senza Nome sul trono e l’Egitto sull’orlo della scomparsa. La morte del faraone aveva tranciato in due la sua anima e maledetto sia quelle due metà che un ragazzino che non sarebbe nato per altri tremila anni. Il Puzzle… il Puzzle in sé era un oggetto maledetto e crudele tanto quanto l’anello.

Cosa c’è di buono nel cambiare se tutto ciò che porta il futuro è sventura? Atem invece viveva nel passato, Atem doveva esserne contento. Yami aveva provato pena per lui, invece ora lo invidiava: Atem era già stato nell’aldilà, sapeva cosa aspettarsi, Yami invece si sentiva nudo come un neonato, impotente e alla mercé del destino. Ancora una volta. Atem… che cosa ne sarebbe stato di Atem? Si sarebbero riuniti? Sarebbe scomparso? Sarebbe scomparso Yami?

Non voleva che Atem se ne andasse esattamente come non voleva lasciare Yugi. Senza Yugi sarebbe stato perso, ma il ragazzo era in grado di vivere senza di lui, e questo lo rendeva fiero. Ma senza Atem… ormai Yami si identificava completamente in Atem, e allo stesso tempo continuava a giocare al gioco delle differenze. Atem non poteva lasciarlo. Era inconcepibile. Erano fatti per stare insieme. Erano due metà di una stessa anima, erano la stessa persona, completamente dipendenti l’uno dall’altro, come lo ieri e il domani. Gli dei erano crudeli ma non lo avrebbero lasciato incompleto dopo tre millenni di solitudine. Non potevano. Vero?

«Non glielo permetterò» sussurrò la voce di Atem nel suo orecchio.

Yami non si chiese come aveva fatto a sentirlo o perché si trovava lì. Aveva smesso di farsi domande su di lui. Si gettò semplicemente al collo di Atem, stringendolo fino a fargli male, non doveva andare via, non poteva, non dopo essere tornato e aver mandato all’aria tutti i piani di Yami.  
«Non gli permetterò di separarci. Lo prometto».

Atem aveva continuato a sussurrare frasi rassicuranti finché la presa intorno alle sue spalle non si era allentata. Poi aveva cominciato a carezzare i capelli di Yami. Aveva parlato seriamente: non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di separarli, non ora. Lentamente, Yami scostò la faccia dall’incavo del collo di Atem, dove aveva nascosto il volto prima. Si girò a guardarlo, lanciandogli una supplica feroce.

«Non ti lascio andare» disse l’anima del faraone con fermezza, tenendo il volto di Yami fra le sue mani. La stessa voce stentorea che lo spirito era pronto a giurare fosse appartenuta al Faraone Senza Nome. La voce di un sovrano.

«Promettilo» ordinò Yami. La propria voce?

«L’ho già promesso. E lo prometto di nuovo. E solleverò questo giuramento davanti a tutti gli dei del firmamento nella Sala Del Giudizio». Gli occhi violacei di Atem si addolcirono. «Tu resti con me» disse. E lo baciò.

Yami non era sicuro se fosse stato Atem a baciare lui per primo o viceversa, erano molto vicini e ricordava distintamente di essersi avvicinato a sua volta alla bocca dell’altro. Forse si erano semplicemente incontrati a metà strada, era da contratto che i due pensassero allo stesso modo e agissero allo stesso modo. A quanto pare anche nello stesso momento.

Era stata una conseguenza naturale.

Un altro anello di una catena di eventi paradossalmente breve, ma di intensità tale che Yami faticava a trovarne un degno paragone in quelli che aveva vissuto durante e dopo la sua prigionia nel Puzzle.

Il disegno degli dei, una favola il cui finale era stato scontato fin da principio, così ovvio che Yami non era semplicemente stato in grado di vederlo, era finalmente lampante.

I suoi ricordi erano finalmente una parte di lui.  
________________________________________

Blasfemia, egocentrismo, narcisismo, autoerotismo…

Non erano le parole che Atem e Yami avrebbero usato per definire il loro rapporto, ne avevano altre, ma non avrebbero dato loro voce perché avrebbe voluto dire sprecare il poco tempo che ancora gli rimaneva.

Amarsi equivaleva all’aiutarsi. Baciarsi al rassicurarsi a vicenda, ad abbandonare la paura. Esplorarsi, unirsi… voleva dire essere completi, essere una cosa sola nel senso più puro del termine, porre rimedio a un’ingiustizia subita millenni prima. Era destino che stessero insieme, sempre, era un’unione maledetta dagli dei e benedetta dal fato, che aveva permesso loro di incontrarsi e conoscersi di nuovo. O forse era il contrario, forse il fato aveva provato a dividerli e gli dei della luce li avevano riportati insieme? Aveva importanza? Atem era il passato che Yami non avrebbe mai ricordato, Yami il futuro che Atem non aveva mai conosciuto. Ma insieme, insieme erano entrambi completi, liberi finalmente di vivere il presente.

Forse Seto Kaiba aveva ragione.

Se la magia esiste, se gli dei e il destino esistono, allora essi sono innegabilmente privi di logica, o dotati di una qualche logica imperscrutabilmente ineffabile, che trascende ogni possibile comprensione umana. Una battaglia per la conoscenza persa in partenza, che qualche sciocco si ostinava ancora a combattere e da cui Seto Kaiba aveva saggiamente preso le distanze. Ma c’era una terza posizione da poter prendere: quella di chi ammette la propria sconfitta.

Non tutti i perdenti sanno perdere, e forse uno dei motivi che avevano guidato la neutralità di Seto Kaiba stava proprio lì, ma alcuni perdenti riescono a sorridere di fronte alla spada del destino. Non hanno nulla da brandire, nulla da scommettere e nessuna possibilità di vincere. Si sottomettono al fato, lasciandosi trasportare via dalle sue spire come in una corrente, si lasciano cullare e affondare a suo piacimento senza opporre resistenza perché è inutile opporsi ed è inutile cercare di capire.

Yami non capiva.

Riusciva solo ad intuire un briciolo di verità, solo ogni tanto, quando guardava negli occhi di Atem, quando esplorava la sua anima, quando vedeva lui e allo stesso tempo vedeva se stesso.

Yami aveva passato ogni istante della vita che riusciva a ricordare travagliato da domande: capire, analizzare, spiegare, lottare…  
Nulla aveva più senso adesso: c’era solo il presente, e il presente non porta con sé né le maledizioni del passato né le angosce del futuro. C’era solo Atem. Per tutto il tempo che gli dei avrebbero deciso di concedere loro prima e dopo il viaggio in Egitto.

Ora, senza averlo espressamente chiesto, senza aver lottato per la propria conoscenza, Yami sapeva tutto quello che doveva sapere. Yugi era Yugi, Atem era Atem, e lui era Yami. Yami non era Atem e Atem non era Yami, l’uno era parte inscindibile dell’altro. Ma Yami, Yugi e Atem insieme erano il Faraone Senza Nome.

Era l’allarmante semplicità del sillogismo il motivo per cui gli era sfuggito così a lungo, lui che era abituato agli enigmi e alla diffidenza. E adesso, attraverso gli occhi suoi e di Atem, vedeva chiaramente.

La soglia dell’aldilà giaceva imponente davanti a loro. Un monolite, una statua di granito a simboleggiare il tempo che passa e le cose che non restano. Eppure adesso, prima ancora di varcarla, Yami sentiva di essere già in pace.

**Author's Note:**

> -Questa storia è ambientata nel tempo che (nel manga) trascorre dal Gioco Delle Tenebre Finale (quello con Zork alla fine della storia per intenderci) al momento di partire per l’Egitto per il duello cerimoniale (Yami contro Yugi). Questo tempo è della durata di due mesi. Gli stacchi temporali sono segnalati dalle linee di demarcazione.  
> -Monarch vuol dire YamixAtem. Ma chi è Yami e chi è Atem? La mia teoria è un po’ complessa ma serve a spiegare come possano essere due persone diverse e allo stesso tempo la stessa persona.  
> Partiamo dall’idea che l’anima, per gli Egizi, era divisa in sette parti:  
> -Tremila anni fa abbiamo il nostro bel faraoncino che combatte contro il Baku. Per facilità chiameremo questo baldo giovane ”Il Faraone Senza Nome”. Sì, tecnicamente il suo nome è Atem, ma poi c’è anche un altro Atem quindi meglio non fare confusione.  
> -Il Faraone Senza Nome è un individuo in carne e ossa che a un certo punto crepa per salvare il mondo. La sua animuccia, composta da sette baldanzose parti, si sgretola e finisce un po’ ovunque e qui viene il bello  
> -La parte con il nome (Atem) e i ricordi (il passato del Faraone Senza Nome) viene eliminata perché è la chiave per imprigionare e poi liberare Zork. Quindi è pericolosa e non la possiamo mettere nel Puzzle (dove è stata rinchiusa parte di Zork/Bakura/quellocheè). La mia teoria è che questa parte di anima se la prendano gli dei con l’intenzione di restituirla una volta che Zork sia stato sconfitto definitivamente. Questa è la parte di anima che in questa storia sarà chiamata Atem. Questo è l’Atem con cui shippo Yami nelle mie Monarch  
> -Un’altra o più parti di anima riescono miracolosamente a reincarnarsi, e tre millenni dopo abbiamo uno Yugi puccioso e pimpante che, guarda caso, somiglia proprio a una versione kawaii del buon vecchio Faraone Senza Nome  
> -La parte più figa e più malinconica e più Ache in assoluto del Faraone, invece, viene rinchiusa nel Puzzle. Questa parte non ha ricordi, vive nel Puzzle in isolamento per tre millenni, è un asso a giocare a carte, ama mindcrushare la gente a caso, adora il proprio aibou e fa tutto il lavoro sporco che Faraone Senza Nome non era riuscito a fare prima di crepare. Udite, udite questa parte di anima è alla disperata ricerca del proprio nome e del proprio passato. Vi ricorda qualcuno? Ma bravi, è proprio Yami! Quello che nelle mie Monarch andrà shippato con Atem
> 
> Quindi ricapitoliamo:  
> -Il Faraone Senza Nome è Yugi+Atem+Yami-le esperienze che i tre capellostelluti hanno fatto dopo che FSN è morto (insomma, il ragazzo giocava con lastre di pietra, mica carte)  
> -Yugi è Yugi (gloria in excelsis)  
> -Atem è il passato di FSN  
> -Yami è quello che si fa un mazzo così per tutta la serie
> 
> All’inizio della storia (narrata quasi solo dal punto di vista di Yami) Yami penserà che Atem sia la parte Ren e Ka dell’anima di FSN. Non ha tutti i torti: il Ren, per gli Egizi, era il nome proprio mentre il Ka era la forza vitale, lo spirito. 
> 
> Un altro headcanonuccio che potrebbe starci e che io amo tanto:  
> -Yami, durante la sua permanenza nel Puzzle, è tormentato dalle ‘Ombre’, spiriti o entità sovrannaturali (perfino le anime della gente di Kul-Elna) che infestano il Puzzle e lo hanno fatto letteralmente impazzire. Sono le responsabili degli atteggiamenti da psicopatico di Yami nella season 0 e fanno tanta paura anche ad Atem.


End file.
